Bogosipo! Saranghae!
by Vay1991
Summary: Perpisahan adalah sebuah kata yang sangat menyakitkan. Seberapa keraspun usaha kita, perpisahan akan terjadi kepada setiap manusia. Tidak akan ada yang tahu perpisahan itu kapan terjadi, kita hanya bisa menunggu ketika saat itu datang.


**Author : VayTeuKey**

**Title : Bogosipo! Saranghae!**

**Main Cast : Sungmin, Super Junior**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Length : Drable**

**Summary : Perpisahan adalah sebuah kata yang sangat menyakitkan. Seberapa keraspun usaha kita, perpisahan akan terjadi kepada setiap manusia. Tidak akan ada yang tahu perpisahan itu kapan terjadi, kita hanya bisa menunggu ketika saat itu datang.**

Kuhela napasku panjang, "Haaaaahhhh . . .!" benar-benar membosankan sendirian di dorm. Kalau begini ceritanya, tadi lebih baik aku ikut dengan rombongan Teuki hyung syuting Strong Heart. Paling tidak aku bisa menonton mereka dan tidak mati bosan seperti ini.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruang tengah tempat biasa kami semua bekumpul. Tidak ada yang menarik. Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar saja.

Baru saja aku akan naik ke atas tempat tidur, perhatianku teralihkan pada laptop hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurku. Entah dari dorongan darimana, tanganku membuka dan menyalakannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menunggu sampai akhirnya sampai di tampilan layar desktop. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat foto yang kujadikan sebagai wallpaper desktopku.

13 orang namja berjajar dengan tidak beraturan. Warna biru mendominasi warna pakaian mereka. Itulah kami Super Junior. Boy Band asal Korea Selatan yang kini namanya sudah terdengar ke seluruh dunia. Boy Band yang awal terbentuknya hanya dijadikan sebagai project perusahaan. Tapi sampai sekarang, nama itu masih tetap berkibar. Mataku memperhatikan mereka satu persatu .

"Ryeowook, Shindong, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, . . ." tenggorokanku tercekat saat akan mengucapkan namanya. Dia yang selalu menyiapkan nasi goreng Beijing setiap pagi untuk kami sarapan. Kegiatan itu rutin dia lakukan hampir setiap pagi sebelum kami semua pergi berkegiatan. Dengan paksa kusebutkan namanya, "Hankyung hyung." Tapi saat itu pula setetes air mataku jatuh, mengalir di pipiku. Aku memang tidak seperti Donghae yang mudahnya menangis di depan semua orang, tapi jika sudah menyangkut tentangnya, apalagi sejak dia memutuskan untuk bersolo karir. Air mata ini akan dengan mudahnya jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Heechul hyung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, . . ." kutarik napasku berat, "Kibum." Memang tidak sesulit saat aku akan menyebutkan nama Hankyung hyung seperti tadi. Tapi tetap saja ada suatu beban di tenggorokanku saat akan menyebutkan namanya. Sudah 2 tahun dia memutuskan untuk vakum dari segala kegiatan Super Junior. Karena lamanya dia vakum, kadang aku merasa kalau dia bukanlah bagian dari kami. Jahat memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Memang itulah yang ada di pikiranku. "Teuki hyung, . . ." tenggorokanku kembali tercekat. Bahkan menyebutkan namanya lebih sulit saat aku mengucapkan nama Hankyung hyung. Dia adalah pelindung kami semua. Dia adalah pembela kami semua. Dia adalah bodyguard kami semua. "Kangin hyung." Kusebutkan juga namanya dengan mulutku walau memang lidah ini terasa kelu. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku, namun kali ini lebih banyak saat kutitikan air mataku untuk Hankyung hyung. Kami memang tidak dekat, aku terkadang tidak merasakan perhatiannya padaku selama ini. Namun saat dia sudah benar-benar pergi dan tidak ada di antara kami, baru kusadari kalau selama ini dialah yang sangat perhatian padaku setelah Teuki hyung tentunya. Mataku berpindah pada sosok terakhir di foto itu, "Yesung hyung." Gumamku lebih kepada lirihan.

Kutarik napasku panjang karena ternyata air mata yang keluar dari mataku kini sudah bukan berupa tetesan lagi tapi sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Kuusap segera dengan punggung tanganku. Mataku kembali ke layar laptopku. Kuarahkan pointer ke folder kumpulan data dan dokumen khusus Super Junior. Kubuka folder video dan membuka folder Super Show 3. Kudapatkan video ini dari kru yang secara khusus mengurusi perekaman Show kami. Ada beberapa file dalam dokumen itu, tapi mataku langsung tertuju pada file yang kunamai dengan 'VCR – Kangin Hyung' kuarahkan pointer ke file itu dan kuklik dengan cepat. Dalam beberapa detik saja tampilan video sudah terlihat oleh mataku.

Gelap, itulah yang kulihat. Namun terdengar suara langkah kaki. Dapat kulihat Ryeowook mulai menggerakkan jarinya seakan-akan dia sedang memainkan sebuah Piano dan pada saat itu pula sebuah alunan music mulai terdengar. Kini Kyuhyun yang terlihat. Dan saat itulah, sosok bayangan yang aku rindukan muncul. Sosok Kangin hyung muncul di samping kiri Kyuhyun. dia mengangkat tangan kananya dan bergerak seolah mengelus lembut pundak Kyuhyun. kini Yesung hyung, dia memainkan biola di tangannya. Sosok bayangan Kangin hyung kembali hadir. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Yesung hyung, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Hanya Kangin hyung yang seumuran dengannya.

Music masih mengalun dengan lembutnya dan air mataku pun mengalir dengan lancarnya tanpa bisa kutahan. Donghae yang kini terkena sorot lampu. Sosok kangin hyung berjalan mendekatinya lalu jongkok di sampingnya. Kini sosokku lah yang terkena sorot lampu. Sosok Kangin hyung muncul di belakangku. Tangannya seakan mengusap puncak kepalaku sayang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan padaku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis saat itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh kulakukan. Bukan saatnya untuk meneteskan air mata.

Kini sosok Kangin hyung terlihat di layar besar yang berada di belakang kami. Dia menggerakkan tangannya seolah dia sedang memainkan sebuah biola. Sosok Kangin hyung muncul di setiap sudut layar. Semua member bergabung dengan kami di atas panggung. Layar besarpun memperlihatkan kami semua yang sedang bermain biola bersama Kangin hyung.

Layar menampilkan sosok Kangin hyung lebih dekat yang meniupkan sebuah cinta kepada kami semua. Sebuah penghormatan dilakukan Kangin hyung. Setelah melakukan itu, Kangin hyung berbalik dan pergi. Pada saat itu pula music berhenti mengalun dan kudengar ELF menyuarakan namanya. Video berakhir tapi air mataku ini belum juga mau berhenti. Bahkan kini hidungku pun ikut menangis. Tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku sangat merindukan sosoknya.

Pikiranku melayang ke tahun 2009 yang lalu saat kami di daftarkan oleh member lain untuk ikut acara Intimate Note. Rasanya aku malu sekali saat itu karena orang-orang tahu bahwa aku dan Kangin hyung tidak dekat hanya karena hobi kami yang berbeda. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, hobiku dan Kyuhyun pun berbeda tapi kami bisa dekat. Apa karena kami teman sekamar. Semenjak mengikuti acara itu aku dan Kangin hyung mulai dekat. Dia mulai memperhatikan aku. Di dekatnya membuatku merasa memiliki seorang hyung.

Kangin hyung, kapan kau akan pulang? Kapan kau akan kembali pada kami hyung? Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kami akan selalu menunggumu.

Bogosipo! Saranghae!

The End

**Gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bikin ni drable. lagi males nerusin ff yang ada. Tiba-tiba bikin ff Sungmin. ini yang pertama kali. mudah-mudahan pada suka. oia, jangan lupa RCL ya.**


End file.
